Birthday Surprise
by Madame Thea
Summary: A Spider-Man one shot where Peter is greeted by his girlfriend with a special surprise for his birthday


**Okay so my friend and I write One Shots for each other for entertainment, and I figured I'd post them! Here's the second one... Once again all my female characters are based off my friend**

Peter was swooping through the city, constantly pressing his glasses farther onto his nose. His books were falling out of his backpack and it wasn't easy for him to juggle. Lyndsay had called him that afternoon, wondering if he could still make it for their study date. That was where he was going right then. It was Peter's birthday, so Aunt May had made him a cake that was way too big to eat by hisself, so it didn't help that he was also carrying half of a cake.

As he swung onto the ledge of Lyndsay's window, he straightened his glasses and gently knocked on the cold glass. It was fall in Manhattan, colder than cold.

He heard a soft voice telling him to come in, he didn't hesitate to open the window, as he climbed in there was quite a sight waiting for him. Lyndsay laid out on her bed, wearing nothing but a bath robe and a lacy black bra and panty set. He dropped the double fudge chocolate cake on the floor, along with his books. "Happy birthday." She said seductively, and Peter immediately felt awkward. There he was staring at his study partners half naked body, when they were supposed to be enjoying cake and studying.

He gets it, they were in a relationship, he just didn't know it was moving that quickly.

"You didn't think that I actually forgot did you?" She asked him, drawing him out of his daze. "Hmm?" He replied, too lost in thought to realize what she had said. "Your birthday," she motioned to the floor cake, "I wouldn't forget your birthday."

Peter just stared off into space, trying to think this through, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what to do next. But Lyndsay didn't give him time to even think before she was in front of him, balling the front of his shirt into fists. She snatched his glasses off his face and tossed them on the floor. Peter's face just made her want him more, it was a mixture of fright, confusion and innocence, which she loved. Like a cat stalking its prey. She pressed her lips hard against his, earning a slight whimper from Peter.

"Come on," she complained, "give me something." She pleaded, and that seemed to draw Peter out of his daze, suddenly he pushed her back onto the bed and was on top of her. She gently worked her fingers through his soft brown locks, as he planted kisses all up her neck, and ended by nibbling at her earlobe, which felt really good to her.

Peter then began to whimper slightly again as Lyndsay demonstrated the same attentions, only she went along his jawline, kissing and biting at his lips along the way.

Peter sat up and propped himself up against the headboard of the bed, and Lyndsay followed him there, roughly climbing onto his lap. She felt the slight bulge there and she knew she'd have to work just a little harder and be just a little more persuasive. "That's better." She hissed in his ear, pressing herself firmly against him, he gently ran his long fingers up and down her legs, making her shiver. Lyndsay began by removing his shirt to reveal his lean, but muscular form, she pressed her head against his chest and he brought his arms around her, holding her tight.

Enough of that, she thought, and ground into him, making him groan in pleasure, so she kept at it, all the while raking her hands up and down his firm chest and back. He started to work his hands into her hair, which felt so good that she almost stopped what she was doing, it was like patting your head and rubbing your stomach, only with obstacles.

"Is that it?" He asked as she climbed off and just looked at him. "Well I was actually hoping for something, too." She said awkwardly, realizing that Peter hadn't actually done this before.

He approached her then, slowly, but they had time to spare. He then uncertainly placed his hands on her chest, and slowly began kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. It was too slow for Lyndsay's liking though, because she soon was arching her back, pressing her chest more firmly into his hands. He got the memo and began working faster, somehow he managed to unhook her bra with one hand, not something that's easy to do. And he discarded it to the floor, then turned back to look at her fairly sizable chest, which made him shudder as he took in breath.

"Go ahead." She coaxed, grabbing his hands, and placing them right under her breasts.

He had an adorable look of determination on his face as he administered. Lyndsay almost laughed, but she caught herself, then she moaned as he pressed his hips into hers.

She felt him reach for her panties, but she stopped him, wagging a finger at him, she laughed. "It's my turn now." She said as she unzipped his pants and pulled them off, also tossing that to the floor.

"My move." He growled, sliding his hands to her hips and throwing her soaked panties across the room. Lyndsay squirming slightly under his penetrating gaze, then he kissed up and down her stomach, making her moan and whimper.

But it was over all too soon, he stood and pulled her up, standing on the bed and pushing her back against the wall. He smiled as she slid off his boxers and looked appreciatively down at his crotch. "Nice." She noted, cupping his butt with her hands and pulling his hips to hers. He growled with an animalistic noise and that made her wrap her legs around his waist as he lifted her up against the wall. He webbed her hands against the wall and she smiled wickedly down at him, capturing his lips in a passion heated kiss.

He positioned his member under her entrance and gently plunged into her depths, both crying out at the sudden wave of pleasure. Lyndsay shook and was like Jell-O in his hands. With his hands he continued to massage her breasts, getting a little too excited, he accidentally webbed her chest, making a make shift spider-bra. Lyndsay just laughed, and pushed her hips down on him, making him buck his hips and drive hard into her.

Much to Lyndsay's surprise, he was doing everything perfectly, his internal instincts taking over. As he pounded into her, he felt her tighten on him and then he exploded inside of her, as she also experienced her own ground shaking orgasm.

"Oh God, Peter!" She screamed, raking her fingernails over his back as they collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. "We have to do this more often." Peter gasped, sighing happily.

The package of condoms on the beside table were unopened.


End file.
